The Love Triangle Broken
by ShadowKnightSRE
Summary: The love triangle is torn asunder in Riverwood when another player is entered into the game of life in the little village. Can this Girl capture Camilla's affections despite Faendal and Sven already vying for Camilla, or will her insecurities get the better of her. Femslash, Camilla/OC, Mild Sexual Situations. One-Shot.


**The Love Triangle**

**Hey, I decided to do a one-shot on this, my first one actually. I always hated Sven and I only chose Faendal because he was the only other option, and the fact you can get archery training then take your money back is good too.**

**My very first play through I found out about the marriage system and happened in Riverwood. I talked to Camilla and chose the Marriage option and thought it was funny that I had gotten her when Sven and Faendal couldn't. And so this idea was born, what if there was someone else living in Riverwood who wanted Camilla?**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Elder Scrolls, where did you get that ridiculous misconception…**

_To break a triangle just add another point_

_-Unknown _

Riverwood was a peaceful little village in the Hold of Whiterun. It was teeming with plant life and animals that leisurely scurried in and around the village itself, rabbits, squirrels, dogs and a whole assortment of other creatures made Riverwood and its surrounding area their home. Riverwood was surrounded by a moderately sized wooden wall or fence that allowed the soldiers to work on the walls via platforms. The soldiers there were mostly redundant as the only enemy they usually had to repel were stray wolves, it had been years since a good bandit raid as many of the guards would be heard saying.

The houses in Riverwood were mostly made of wood with some having stone slabs in its construction. The road going through Riverwood was a cobbled one that didn't really get used by many newcomers to the village as that only happened when travellers were going to Falkreath or Helgen, a rare occurrence those days.

Falkreath was a town south-west from Riverwood and was largely considered the capital of the Falkreath Hold as that was where the Jarl resides, it was mainly avoided because of the depressing atmosphere and that it contained Skyrim's largest graveyard. Helgen however was a village arguably smaller than Riverwood, especially if you exclude the gigantic Keep it houses. It appeared like Helgen was more of a fortress than a village.

The residents of Riverwood are mostly normal folk living a normal life, working at the mill, the forge or the general store.

The forge is where we find Lyra Varo; Lyra is a sixteen year old girl currently hammering away at a piece of iron armour. Lyra is a surprisingly lithe and petite girl for her work in the forge, her hair, a dark brown colour, is tied back into a long ponytail that reaches down to her shoulder blades.

Her dark brown eyes that seem almost black were giving a critical eye to the armour as she delivered more hammer blows. Lifting the armour from the work table Lyra examined her work before smiling, this was the last piece she had to make today so she could go back to her room in the inn and perhaps convince Delphine or Orgnar to give her some mead.

Lyra is of Nord heritage, although her attitude towards their traditions would make her seem like she wasn't, mostly because she wasn't racist against every other race like some certain Stormcloaks.

Lyra was unfortunate enough to be labelled an orphan; the Civil War had claimed both her parents' lives when they enlisted for the Legion.

Her father had joined first, to help _save_ Skyrim. He was killed.

Lyra's mother, fuelled by the all-consuming need for revenge enlisted for the Imperial Legion to _save_ Skyrim. She was killed.

_Saving _Skyrim had lost her both her parent's, but they were at fault too.

They didn't think twice about leaving their daughter alone, parentless, they didn't care. Lyra was just fortunate that Alvor had been kind enough to give her a job so she could sustain herself. Alvor even invited her over sometimes for meals; his family was a wonderful trio. His wife, Sigrid, is an attractive woman and occasionally visits Lyra in the forge with snacks like Sweetrolls, glorious Sweetrolls. Lyra shook her head of the thought of Sweetrolls before she started drooling. Dorthe, Alvor's and Sigrid's daughter had become like a younger sister to her and would play with the little girl when she had time off.

Alvor, speak of the devil returned right on time laughing at something his daughter said as she trailed along behind him.

"Ah Lyra, have you done?" He inquired, Lyra nodded her head causing him to chuckle, "A lady of few words you, eh, well you can get off if you like."

Lyra smiled and nodded again, it was true she hardly ever utters a word, mostly because of her crippling shyness and also because of her own insecurities; her parents were no help on that front. In fact her parents made her insecurities even worse, they ridiculed her when she had confided in them.

You see Lyra isn't like most teenage girls in Skyrim who wanted to be swept away by a knight in shining armour or in Skyrim's version a knight in shining Ancient Nordic Armour, can't forget the Nord part.

Lyra didn't want a prince to be exact, if that prince had flowing long hair, great legs and breasts… well it would be a step in the right direction although she preferred her women to not have an Adam's apple. You see a relationship between two women in Skyrim is… frowned upon, not being able to carry on the lineage of great warriors and all that.

She could understand that, she supposed as Nords were obsessed with carrying on their line it made sense in a very unfair way.

Lyra was broken from her musings when little Dorthe jumped on her, clinging to her as Lyra spun her around laughing softly as the little girl giggled. Lyra gently put her on the ground and patted her head.

"I'll come play with you little one, just let me change," Lyra said softly, quietly as she always did when she finally spoke, pointing towards her soot stained work clothes that hung from her small frame loosely.

Alvor chuckled at her "I don't know how someone so thin can have so much strength," He said as he examined the iron armour she had forged. Lyra smiled shyly before scurrying away to the Sleeping Giant Inn where she stayed. Upon entering she could see the usual drunkards already starting their night of drinking to drown their troubles.

Ignoring the drunkards she threw Delphine, the woman in charge of the Tavern a small smile before retreating to her room. Once she was inside she locked the door and began to undress until she was merely in her small clothes. Lyra examined her body, her skin was not pale but it wasn't tanned either. Her breasts were small but proportionate to her size especially with how she was smaller than the average person by only a little bit not to mention she was still only sixteen.

Quickly pulling on some spare clothes she rushed out of her room to meet Dorthe. She found the little girl on the steps of her home scuffing her feet on the ground. A mischievous smile spread on Lyra's face as a plan formed in her mind, manoeuvring around the young girl until she was out of her field of vision and advanced.

Little Dorthe didn't know what hit her. Hands cupped her eyes and she yelped in surprise almost falling off of the steps before a pair of small but strong arms held her in place and she heard the quiet, soft laughter of her 'big sister'.

Dorthe liked this about Lyra, whenever other people was around she was quiet and reserved but when it was just Lyra and her she was still quiet but she had a lot more confidence. Dorthe pouted at Lyra cutely, prompting Lyra to tilt her head slightly just as cutely, her pony tail swishing down in response to the movement.

They both burst into giggles, Lyra's much quieter but still audible.

"What do you wanna play?" Dorthe asked excitedly, Lyra put her finger on her chin as if she was pondering.

"Hide and Seek?" Lyra asked softly, Dorthe nodded her head so fast Lyra was sure it would fly off.

"You're first!" Dorthe shouted as she sprinted off into the Village. Lyra laughed softly as she covered her eyes. The game went on for some time; Lyra didn't find it very hard to find the little girl as when she got close she could hear a cute little giggle escape the girl's lips alerting Lyra to her hiding area.

It was Lyra's turn to hide, she guessed she shouldn't make it too difficult for the young girl so she hid in an obvious place where she had an overlook of the entire main street while staying relatively hidden. As she waited to be caught she looked at the people milling around and saw something that never failed to stir emotions deep inside her. Sven was flirting with Camilla, slimy git. Lyra was angry and frustrated, angry at Sven and Faendal the elf for making advances on Camilla and frustration at herself for never having the courage to talk to Camilla, _Coward._

Lyra didn't know that during her internal rant she had stood from her hiding spot.

"Found ya!" Dorthe exclaimed as she tugged on Lyra's sleeve gaining her attention. "You're not very good at this are you Lyra."

Lyra pouted at the girl before smiling and petting head gently, "Cheeky, little one."

Dorthe conjured a dazzling smile causing Lyra to shake her head in amusement. She looked towards the general store, The Riverwood Trader, where Camilla Valerius works because her brother owns the shop. Camilla seemed to have got rid of Sven the pretentious Nord bard, he was always trying to woo Camilla with his poems and honeyed words expecting her to fall at his feet begging to be his wife while he swishes his horrendous long blonde hair behind him. '_He needs to get a grip',_ Lyra thought grumpily, '_he still lives with his damn mother, he's like thirty for the divines sake.'_

Hell, Lyra was closer in age to Camilla who was in her early twenties. _'But she probably thinks I'm just some kid,' _Lyra thought sombrely, _'if she even knows I exist.'_

Dorthe looked confused by Lyra's saddened expression as she stared at Camilla Valerius. "Why are you staring at Camilla?" She asked innocently, curiously.

Lyra's cheeks stained red, "W-what are y-you talking about." She replies flustered, but still in her quiet, soft voice.

Dorthe just shrugged and started skipping home after hugging Lyra good bye and getting her customary, "Good night little one," from Lyra.

Lyra, with a dampened spirit, walked back to the Sleeping Giant Inn thinking of Camilla. Her dark brown hair, her beautiful blue eyes…

Lyra opened the door and immediately bumped into someone and knocked them to the floor. Broken from her fantasising she gasped as she realised who she had knocked over. The main focus of her fantasies was currently on the floor.

"C-Camilla, i-i-I'm s-so s-sorry," Lyra replied cringing at her stutter and holding out a hand to her. Lyra's cheeks stained red when Camilla smiled at her.

"It's ok, Lyra," She replied taking her offered hand, seemingly surprised by the young, petite girls strength. However Lyra was a bit too preoccupied to realise she was surprised as on the inside she was doing some sort of dance and a song that consisted mainly of:

_She knows who I am! She knows my name!_

Lyra noticed that as height goes she was not far off of Camilla's height… really. The top of her head was up to Camilla's nose which proved she had grown! A little.

Camilla smiled at her again, "I like what you've done with your hair," She said admiringly, running her hand through Lyra's long ponytail. She had forgotten to take it down like she usually did after work.

Lyra made a silent pledge to never change her hair ever again.

"T-thanks," Lyra replied nervously, ducking her head, not wanting to screw up her first real conversation with the sole object of her fantasies. Lyra got her first real up close look of Camilla, her beautiful; startling blue eyes whose attention was solely on Lyra made her feel… special, like the only girl in the world. Her skin was a flawless white contrasting with her dark brown hair.

"Would you like to sit with me Lyra?" Camilla asked, not knowing the effect the words were having on the young girl. Hyperventilating wasn't the right word, she thought her heart would burst from her chest and start its adventure as Dragonborn and slay mighty dragons. Of course that would be stupid, there hadn't been a Dragonborn in hundreds of years, and it was… well… kind of a heart, so, you know, impossible.

"B-but w-weren't you j-just leaving," '_What! Why the hell did I say that, just say yes, dammit say yes!' _Lyra thoughts were racing in a panic_._

Camilla smiled again, that angelic smile, "I was because I had no one I wanted to sit with, until you turned up."

Lyra was on the verge going to the throat of the world and sing songs of joy with the Greybeards, but she settled for blushing deeply and nodding her head shyly. Camilla led her to a table and they sat on the benches.

"I d-don't think D-Delphine will let m-me have some m-mead," Lyra tells Camilla softly, cursing the damn stutter she had developed in Camilla's presence. Camilla smiled at her with a mysterious smile.

"H-how old are you?" Camilla asks, a mysterious glint that looked almost nervous appeared in her eye though it was masked by her dazzling smile.

"S-sixteen," Lyra replies quietly, Camilla looks even more… nervous? Lyra couldn't pinpoint what was wrong with her. Lyra was broken from her thoughts by the Tavern door opening revealing one of the two people she hated most.

Faendal is a Wood Elf with white hair and usually works at the mill here in Riverwood. He is also one of the men vying for Camilla's affections.

'_Great, the first time I actually get to talk to Camilla this happens, the divines really hate me.'_

Faendal's face lit up as he noticed Camilla and he made his way over. Lyra couldn't contain the groan of exasperation that escaped her lips and she noticed Camilla staring at her with a blush, her lips slightly parted causing Lyra to blush as well.

Camilla finally looked to what Lyra had groaned at and saw Faendal, it may have been Lyra's imagination but she looked almost as if she wanted to kill the man but just as soon as it appeared it was gone.

"Hello Faendal," Camilla says in a cheerful voice that Lyra realised was very fake. Faendal sat down uninvited at the table so he was across from Camilla.

"Hello Camilla," Faendal replies with a grin, completely oblivious to the fake voice and the intense glare from the younger girl next to Camilla. "I have had a marvellous day today."

"Congrats," Lyra muttered under her breath but Faendal heard it as did Camilla who stifled a giggle.

Faendal's face twisted into a derisive sneer, "Who are you then?" he asked causing Camilla to answer.

"Her name is Lyra; she works at the forge with Alvor. You should see her pretty much every day on your way to work." Camilla says genuinely confused how he didn't know her.

"A woman working in the forge?" Faendal laughed causing Lyra's eyes to narrow dangerously.

"Is there something wrong with that," Lyra said in a soft but dangerous voice. Faendal's eyes widened slightly. "O-of c-course n-not."

"Is there something in particular you need Faendal?" Camilla asked in an annoyed tone that seemed lost on Faendal.

"No, I just wanted to talk to my favourite person on Nirn," He replied with a large cringingly cheesy smile. Lyra scoffed but he took no notice.

Faendal stayed for quite a while much to both girls chagrin, although Lyra kept staring at Camilla only to see Camilla staring back at her. Their eyes would meet and quickly look away blushing, Faendal was none the wiser.

As Camilla pretended to listen to Faendal prattle on, Lyra was having an internal battle with herself:

_Does she like me?_

_Of course she does she's staring at you right now!_

_I don't know maybe she just doesn't have anywhere else to look?_

_No she likes you idiot, go for it!_

_But what if she doesn't? how can she? I'm probably just some kid to her…_

_Would you rather let Sven or Faendal have her?_

_Good point…_

_Thanks._

"Are you okay Lyra?" Camilla broke through her musings and interrupting Faendal's obviously very interesting story.

"Y-yeah sorry I just spaced out," Lyra laughed softly bringing a smile to Camilla's lips.

"I can't imagine why," She replies sarcastically.

Faendal adds his unwelcome two septims, "I know! I just got to the good part. Anyway I pulled back my bow string and let fly the arrow and struck the bear thirty metres away, right on the road!"

Lyra frowned, "What bow?"

Faendal looked confused so Lyra elaborated, "What bow did you use?"

Faendal laughed heartily, "I-it was a Hunting Bow."

Lyra's frown deepened, "And you were on level ground with the bear?"

"Y-yeah," Faendal replied again.

"You're lying."

"W-what!" Faendal stood up in outrage, Lyra looked at him calmly, "You can't possibly have made that shot with that bow at that angle and range." Lyra says softly.

"H-how would you know Woman," Faendal sneered.

"Because I work with weapons all day," Lyra states softly.

"W-whatever," Faendal says almost childishly and began storming out into the night and slamming the Tavern door shut.

Lyra turned to Camilla who had a relieved expression on her face, "Was it something I said."

Camilla burst into raucous laughter causing Lyra to smile. When she had calmed down she remembered it was dark outside so she turned to Lyra. "I have to go Lyra, b-but c-could we do t-this again."

Lyra must have gone to Sovngarde and back, "Y-yeah I'd love to" She replied with a dazed grin. And then Camilla was gone, back to the Riverwood Trader. Lyra floated over to one of stools at the bar making Orgnar nervous as he saw the grin on her face and the glassy look in her eye.

"You're not having any mead."

"Mead! Ha who needs mead anymore," Was the reply he got as Lyra literally glided into her room.

* * *

**The Triangle**

* * *

Lyra's mood didn't stop in the morning, she was excited, she could finally become friends with Camilla and if the Divines were willing, more than friends. Lyra toyed with the idea of visiting Camilla before going to work and thought it was a great idea as long as she didn't become a stalker like Sven and Faendal.

Making her way out of the Inn and to the General Store she pushed open the wooden door. Upon arrival Lyra could see Camilla behind the counter sigh in exasperation as she stared down at the counter. She looked up with a fake smile before she realised who it was.

Her jaw dropped, "Lyra!" Her face lit up as she came out from behind the counter, "What are you doing here?"

Lyra blushed slightly, "Visit," She murmured, her confidence abandoning her.

Camilla smiled at the timid girl, "I thought it was Sven or Faendal coming through that door, I'm glad it was you instead."

Lyra blushed even more as she stared at the floor. A delicate hand reached out to her, its long slender fingers tilted her head up to see Camilla's smiling face.

"Would you like something to drink?" Camilla asked as she walked to the counter and Lyra had to fight to keep her eyes from trailing to Camilla's backside as she walked away, Lyra failed in that regard as she watched intently as the beautiful curves rocked side to side.

Lyra nodded finally when Camilla turned around, "Water please," Camilla smiled at her before fetching Lyra a mug of water.

"When do you start work?" Camilla asked curiously and Lyra smiled and thanked her for the drink.

"In about five minutes," Lyra replied softly as she nursed the water and took a sip tentatively.

"A-are we still up for later, I really want to get to know you better, I don't really have many friends here." Camilla asked nervously, hoping that Lyra still wanted to meet her; Camilla had no need to worry as Lyra's face lit up and she stood up.

"Of course!" Lyra exclaimed, before her face reddened as she realised she had shouted, it had been so long since she had shouted, it sounded alien to her. Camilla smiled softly at her, glad that her new friend was still vehement in meeting her.

"U-uh thank you," Lyra said as she handed the mug back to Camilla, "I should get to work," Lyra had a forlorn look as she looked at Camilla.

"Okay," Camilla said with a nod and a smile, "I'll see you later at the inn, yeah?"

Lyra nodded in agreement not trusting her words, she exited the General Store not noticing Camilla sitting on a stool behind the counter a soft smile playing across her lips while her brother descended the stairs and looked confused at her behaviour.

Camilla had made it very clear that she hated it here in Riverwood when she was forcibly ripped from Cyrodiil by her brother Lucan to stay here. The two young men after her affections were not helping and it seemed like Camilla was ready to leave but here she was, smiling to herself.

"What happened," Lucan asked cautiously, "Why are you so happy."

"I made a friend."

Outside Lyra had arrived at the forge and was happily smashing a piece of armour with a hammer, the armour in her imagination looked remarkably like Sven's face and would switch to Faendal's and back again every so often.

Later that evening Lyra sat nervously in her room trying to tame her hair and putting it in her usual long ponytail allowing some strands to frame her face. She tried to make herself as clean looking as possible and wore her best clothes; she wasn't too keen on dresses so she wore a rather well-crafted form fitting black and gold shirt and tight leather pants.

Knowing she couldn't do anything else to make herself look better she opened the door of her room and advanced into the tavern's main room. Camilla was sat at one of the tables glancing around the room with a worried expression on her face. Her hair was let down instead of in a braid which in Lyra's opinion made her even more beautiful. She was wearing a form fitting dress that cut off at the knees; she was also wearing tight leather pants.

"Camilla, are you okay?" Lyra inquired to her new friend.

Camilla's eyes widened and a look of joy replaced her worry, "I-I thought you weren't going to come."

Lyra scratched the back of her head sheepishly, "S-sorry, I took a while to look good enoug- I mean to get ready."

Camilla tilted her head slightly in confusion but shook it off as she took in what Lyra was wearing. A blush graced her cheeks as she found herself staring at Lyra's legs in the tight pants. Lyra took a seat at the table and looked Camilla in the eye with a blush prominent on her face.

"Y-you look really b-beautiful t-tonight." Lyra stuttered, Lyra really despised that stutter right now.

Camilla's cheeks burned warmly at the compliment, "You look very lovely tonight too." Camilla replied and Lyra could see Camilla's eyes had darkened slightly as she looked at her, Lyra didn't understand what that meant.

They talked for quite some time, learning each other's favourite things to do and such.

"I usually play with Dorthe in my spare time," Lyra admitted to Camilla, "She isn't too fond of Frodnar so she doesn't have any friends except me."

Camilla smiled at her words, "Yeah I've seen you play with her, you are really good with kids."

Lyra blushed again, "T-thanks, she's like a little sister to me," She finished with a soft smile.

Camilla reached across the table and gently took Lyra's hand comfortingly. They continued to talk like that for a while both knowing they were still holding hands but didn't really want to pull away.

That's when Sven decided to join them. Git.

"Did you like my songs Camilla I dedicated them to you!" Sven exclaimed happily as he slammed his ale down on the table spilling its contents slightly.

Camilla remained silent staring darkly at the table, Lyra tried to retract her hand from Camilla's but she had her hand in a vice like grip.

"Camilla?" Sven asked confused.

"Leave," Camilla stated calmly, still staring darkly at the table.

Sven looked confused but complied while muttering about how she must have had too much Ale. Lyra looked worriedly at Camilla before she stood up and led Camilla to her bedroom. It was small but perfect for her living alone and Lyra just counted herself lucky Delphine had allowed her permanent residence, as long as she paid of course but it was a discounted price which she was thankful for.

"D-do you want to talk about it," Lyra asked timidly, Camilla looked up with an expression of sadness.

"I-I ruined are dat- I mean dinner." Camilla muttered sadly, Lyra didn't know what Camilla was about to say before but she smiled and knelt in front of her.

"No, Sven did," Lyra replied firmly.

"But…"

"Besides we can finish it in here, now tell me what's bothering you."

Camilla's eyes lowered to the floor, "Sven and Faendal, their always so persistent and it gets overwhelming."

Lyra nodded in understanding as her hands curled into fists, "I can make them stop."

Camilla smiled demurely at her, "I doubt you can deter them."

Lyra and Camilla stayed up the entire night and talked about nothing in particular. When Camilla left the Inn they both found they had a new understanding of the other.

* * *

**The Triangle**

* * *

Weeks had passed since then, Lyra had made sure to visit Camilla at least once a day which brought Camilla endless amount of joy unbeknownst to the small sixteen year old. They had become the best of friends in that time and spent lots of their time together. Lyra had not forgotten to play with Dorthe a lot too, heck; Camilla joined in the games sometimes much to Dorthe's joy of having a new friend.

The girls' new companionship did not go unnoticed by two of the residents of Riverwood. Sven and Faendal were already formulating plans on how to use this new development to get closer to Camilla.

Sven and Faendal usually got into heated arguments about Camilla, they didn't care when, they would argue in the streets, in shops or even in the Tavern. This was one of those times, Camilla wasn't around but Lyra had joined the growing circle of people around the two people she despised most.

"Camilla's mine! Do you hear me?!" Sven shouted furiously at Faendal, his face contorted anger.

"NO!" Faendal shouted back, "She is mine!"

Lyra sighed in exasperation and a growing anger was building in her, _'Camilla isn't an object!'_

Faendal actually lunged for Sven who may have squealed when they tumbled to the ground, neither doing much damage to each other but not for lack of trying.

Alvor stepped forward from the crowd encircling them and pulled them apart, he then sent them on their way. The crowd groaned in disappointment and began to disperse.

Later on Lyra was working the forge when she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned and saw it was Faendal, she scowled at him.

"What do you want?" Lyra asked annoyed at the interruption.

"You have somehow become good friends with Camilla, correct?" He asked secretively.

"Yeah, what of it?" Lyra asked her brow furrowing.

"She trusts you right? So I want you to give her this letter and tell her it's from Sven," Before Lyra could tell him to go shove it into the deepest part of Oblivion, he was gone.

Lyra resigned herself to reading its contents later to make sure it didn't hurt Camilla. But as she got ready for her daily visit as soon as she got off work she was approached again, by Sven.

"You are friends with Camilla, right?" He asked and Lyra, exasperated, just nodded, "Well, I don't know why she would want to be friends with you but here take this to her and tell her it's from Faendal."

Lyra couldn't believe what she was hearing; they both had the same damn plan, to incriminate each other, stupid idiots.

Lyra had her visit to Camilla's after deciding to read the contents when she got back to her room. Camilla noticed there was something off about Lyra and was concerned.

"Are you okay?" Camilla asked, placing a comforting hand on her arm and stroking it up and down. Lyra's mouth went dry at the action and she had to fight back a moan from escaping her lips.

"I-I'm fine," Lyra lied, at least until she read the contents of those letters, "I'm just tired."

Camilla didn't look convinced but relented and stroked her hair, "Maybe you should get some sleep then, I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

Lyra was thankful for the offer so she could read the letters haunting her thoughts. Lyra nodded her head and stood; she hesitated but decided to initiate a hug. Camilla gasped slightly in surprise as it was the first time they had hugged, and bit back a moan as she could feel Lyra's soft mounds pressed up against her. Lyra pulled away and Camilla noticed that her cheeks were a deep red like hers if the burning sensation was anything to go by.

Lyra departed with a quiet goodbye, and headed back to the Sleeping Giant Inn. When she was in the privacy of her room with the door bolted and locked she finally opened the letters.

She opened the letter Sven had given her to incriminate Faendal first:

_Dear Camilla,_

_I know I have called upon you at your house many times, and while we may be growing close, I need you to put any desires you may have for me aside. I am a true-born son of Valenwood, and I could never befoul my bloodline by courting an Imperial. I hope we can remain true friends, provided you understand your people's place in the Aldmeri Dominion, and respect me as such._

_Sincerely, Faendal_

Lyra bit back a laugh at the absurdity of the letter; Faendal would probably say something like this though which is another reason Camilla shouldn't be with that prat. She could tell that Sven had used all his brain power to come up with this.

She picked up the letter Faendal had given her to pretend it was from Sven hoping that this one would at least provide her with a good laugh.

_My Dearest Camilla,_

_I yearn to have you as my own, Washing my linens, And my fine blond hair, To cook my dinner from my stove, And tend to my house while I wander._

_Yours Truly, Sven_

Lyra burst out into laughter, it's like Faendal thought Sven wanted Camilla as a mum instead. Lyra laughed the tension she had been holding all day, these were ridiculous. But then it hit her, they had been trying to get this to Camilla; they had tried to lie and cheat her out of her choice.

Lie and cheat.

Those bastards, Lyra felt that anger that had been stewing grow, they weren't going to lie, cheat and hurt _her_ Camilla. Whoa where had that come from, Camilla wasn't hers, she wasn't an object.

Lyra didn't really care right now; she jumped out of her chair and stormed out into the night.

* * *

**The Triangle**

* * *

Lucan was just outside in the midnight darkness stacking some crates at the back of his shop ready to send them on the next carriage through for his next shipment. But he heard the door to the Tavern slam shut and Lyra Varo storm outside with a look that would bring any man to his knees in fear.

Lucan knew that Camilla had been spending a lot of time with this girl and noted she was heading first to Faendal's house so he went inside to inform Camilla that her friend looked like she was about to murder someone.

"Out now," Was her only order when a bleary eyed Faendal opened the door, he looked like he wanted to argue but was silenced with a furious glare. Lyra stormed to where Sven and his mother lived. Hilde, his mother, answered the door to Lyra smiling at her with a sickly sweet grin.

"Is Sven in?" Lyra asked her voice disturbingly calm.

"Yes, please give me a second," the old woman smiled at the teen before retreating into her house. Sven appeared at the door looking disgruntled.

"Out," Lyra stated grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him out and closing the door. "We three are going to have a little chat."

Faendal and Sven gulped at the underlying threat in her voice. When they were near the forge Lyra turned her furious gaze on the duo and held up the letters they had given to her earlier in the day.

"What the fuck are these," Lyra seethed, causing the two men to cringe away.

"L-letter," Faendal and Sven mumbled together and looked at each other shocked.

"Yeah, real fucking original trying to incriminate each other," Lyra said through gritted teeth. "I took these letters and read them to make sure they didn't hurt Camilla. And you're _both _going to lie to her! Where's your fucking Nord honour now Sven, eh?! You pretentious, vain idiotic Nord, resorting to trickery like the rest of the _lesser_ races are we!"

Lyra really hated when her kin were racist to the other races, Sven lowered his head like an obedient dog while Faendal snickered.

"And you! Don't even get me fucking started on you, just because you are an Elf doesn't mean you're better than everyone else you condescending piece of shit!" Lyra breathed hard as she finished her tirade, her fists were clenched as she released her anger she had been containing.

"Why are you so bothered about her love life anyway?" Sven found the courage to ask the teen.

However Faendal answered with a smug grin, "It's because she wants Camilla too, don't deny it I've seen the way you look at her, you filthy freak, lusting after your own gender."

Lyra snarled angrily as the men laughed, "Do you really think _Camilla_ would want _you_," Sven laughed and Lyra faltered slightly. No, she didn't think Camilla wanted her, she was sixteen while Camilla was twenty-two so would Camilla really want her? she didn't know.

"Even if Camilla doesn't feel the same way about me then I swear by the divines neither of you will have her." Lyra spoke up and with every word she grew more confident, "she means too much to me to let you two fools who just want her as some sort of trophy to have her! She deserves to be loved even if it isn't by me. Neither of you deserve her, I don't even deserve her."

"Lyra?"

_Oh Fu-_

* * *

**The Triangle**

* * *

Camilla sat at the table in the Riverwood Trader playing idly with her soup, her thoughts wandering until Lucan walked in.

"Hey, your friend Lyra looks like she's about to commit murder out there and she went straight for Faendal's house," He said scratching his head sheepishly.

Camilla felt the worry bubbling inside her as thoughts raced through her mind:

_Why was Lyra angry?_

_Why is she going to Faendal's house? _

_They aren't friends are they? Or more._

_Oh god, they aren't together are they?_

_No you're jumping to conclusions, Lyra hates Faendal._

Camilla jumped from her seat and rushed to the door and opened it slightly and saw Lyra drag Sven and Faendal roughly near the Forge, she could make out a snippet of the conversation.

"We three are going to have a little chat." Lyra sounded livid.

Camilla nibbled her bottom lip worriedly, she knew she shouldn't eavesdrop on Lyra's conversations but she was concerned for her. Making up her mind Camilla closed the door quietly and sneaked toward the forge.

She got into a well hidden position where she could see the three people through the branches of a bush she crouched behind.

"What the fuck are these," Lyra said and Camilla was shocked, Lyra never swore like this before.

"L-letter," Faendal and Sven mumbled together and seemed to look at each other in shock for some reason. What was so important about these letters?

"Yeah, real fucking original trying to incriminate each other," Lyra said through gritted teeth. Camilla didn't understand why she was so angry. "I took these letters and read them to make sure they didn't hurt Camilla. And you're both going to lie to her! Where's your fucking Nord honour now Sven, eh?! You pretentious, vain idiotic Nord, resorting to trickery like the rest of the _lesser_ races!"

Camilla had mixed feelings on this, the most prominent being joy and confusion, joy from Lyra thinking of her and protecting her and confusion of the whole situation. Apparently Faendal and Sven were going to lie to her?

Sven lowered his head in what looked like submission of Lyra's righteous anger, while Faendal snickered.

"And you! Don't even get me fucking started on you, just because you are an Elf doesn't mean you're better than everyone else you condescending piece of shit!" Well Camilla knew she didn't like Faendal but, wow. Lyra breathed hard as she finished her tirade, her fists were clenched painfully and Camilla knew she was very, very angry making Camilla want to just run up and hug her.

"Why are you so bothered about her love life anyway?" Sven posed the question and Camilla found herself curious, did Lyra like her like she did or was she just being a good friend, Camilla hoped it was the former.

However Faendal answered with a smug grin, "It's because she wants Camilla too, don't deny it I've seen the way you look at her, you filthy freak, lusting after your own gender."

Lyra snarled angrily as the men laughed and Camilla was on the verge of ripping their heads from their bodies, she was so angry, she was livid.

"Do you really think Camilla would want you," Sven laughed and Lyra faltered slightly, seeing this Camilla wanted to run in and kiss the life out of her, she didn't care if she was young. She would just take things slow it would all be worth it just to be with Lyra.

"Even if Camilla doesn't feel the same way about me then I swear by the divines neither of you will have her." Lyra spoke up and with every word she grew more confident, Camilla's jaw dropped, she actually felt the same way, a burst of hope erupted in her chest. "she means too much to me to let you two fools who just want her as some sort of trophy to have her! She deserves to be loved even if it isn't by me. Neither of you deserve her, I don't even deserve her."

Tears of joy leaked from Camilla's eyes she couldn't contain it anymore she had to tell Lyra how she felt, she couldn't let her suffer this thought of unrequited love anymore.

"Lyra."

_I love you, you'll know soon enough-_

* * *

**The Triangle**

* * *

"Lyra."

_Oh Fuck_

Lyra cast a fearful glance at where the voice came from, her heart seized painfully as Camilla emerged from the bushes. Everything seemed to slow down as Camilla walked towards her, tears ran down her face. Tears probably of embarrassment, of having a girl admit they love you.

Lyra felt tears of her own dampen her cheeks as she breathed painfully when her lungs froze as if they knew of their owners fear. She gasped for air as Camilla advanced towards her, what was she going to do? Hit her? Tell her to never talk to her again?

"I-i-I'm s-s-sorry, p-p-p-pleas-," Lyra's stutter that she had when she first talked to Camilla had worsened to the point of being unintelligible, she thought that had disappeared. Lyra could see out the corner of her eye that Sven and Faendal were watching with smug looks at what the teen who had been reprimanding them had been reduced to.

Lyra was feeling dizzy, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't…

Lyra shut her eyes tight waiting for the inevitable slap, the insults of her sexual inclination, anything…

Lips.

Lips descended to hers, capturing them softly, massaging them slowly. Hands, small and feminine snaked around her hips and pulled her closer.

The kiss seemed as if it lasted a lifetime.

Camilla had to use all of her willpower to remove her lips from Lyra's which caused the younger girl to whimper softly in want of those lips to claim hers again. Their foreheads touched and Lyra's eyes fluttered open to the most wonderful sight, Camilla staring at her lovingly.

"I love you," Camilla whispered softly, warmth spread through Lyra's body and she felt like she could do anything, like admitting her love.

"I love you too," Lyra whispered back, disbelief of the situation evident in her tone.

Camilla withdrew, but not without having an arm wrap around Lyra's waist comforting her from her almost breakdown and glared at the two men who stared at them with shell-shocked expressions.

"Wha-" Sven looked as though he couldn't comprehend what was happening as he watched Lyra snuggle deeper into Camilla's side, burying her head probably hiding the tears that had come earlier. Camilla felt terrible for making Lyra cry like that. She could still see Lyra's heartbroken face as she had approached her and how she had almost had a break down. The stutter of forgiveness still echoed in her ears and the tears had broken her heart.

Kissing her had been the best way to not only tell Lyra her feelings but also to comfort and reassure Lyra that she didn't hate her, it was quite the opposite really.

"_My Lyra _is not a freak,"Camilla hissed angrily at them, Lyra looked up at her in surprise of her wording, _My Lyra, _the possessiveness sent a pleasurable shiver go up Lyra's spine. "I have tried time and again to get both of you to leave me alone but you wouldn't. Neither of you stood a chance, I like girls!"

Faendal and Sven looked like they had been punched in the gut, their faces twisted in disbelief.

"No, this is unnatural I won't allow it!" Sven exclaimed, his fists clenched in anger.

"I don't need your blessing, and it has nothing to do with you what me and Lyra do together," Was Camilla's reply, a reply which made Lyra who had finally emerged from her hiding place blush deeply at inappropriate thoughts running through her mind.

"NO, you are mine; I won't lose to some little girl!" Faendal exclaimed through gritted teeth.

Camilla sighed in exasperation, "You don't understand, there is no competition for my affections because Lyra already has them. And as I have explained, I like women!"

Sven and Faendal looked as though they were going to argue but Camilla had already turned and started walking back to The Riverwood Trader hand in hand with Lyra. Lyra couldn't believe what had happened in the space of ten minutes, all her dreams had come true, she was with Camilla.

"You freaks!" Faendal shouted angrily but the girls just ignored him.

They arrived at the Riverwood Trader and Camilla led Lyra inside. As soon as the door was closed Camilla was upon her, they kissed desperately, making up for lost time. Camilla pushed Lyra against the wall, pinning her there as the kiss became deeper and Camilla's tongue glided across Lyra's lip begging for entrance to which it was granted.

The tongues engaged in passionate battle but Camilla's won out. They pulled apart breathing heavily and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Lyra."

"I love you too, Camilla."

* * *

**The Triangle**

* * *

The next morning they met each other and seeing as it was a weekend and both girls had both Loredas and Sundas off they decided to spend it with each other.

That's when the whispering started; everyone stopped and stared at them. Lyra realised that Sven and Faendal must have told everyone about them now being together. Someone in the crowd shouted out to them.

"Is it true? That you two are together?"

Camilla swallowed and looked at Lyra, "Do you want… people to know about us." She asked this timidly as if frightened of the answer.

Lyra's answer needed no words as she grasped Camilla's face in her hands and leant up, capturing her soft lips with her own. Camilla smiled happily at her and held her hand, murmurs of discontent travelled around the amassed group.

Lyra grew tired of their mumbling and stepped forth, "I don't care what you think of me and Camilla, we love each other and if you can't deal with that then I could care less. It's not stopping you from going about your lives."

Alvor stepped forward from the crowd, he was like the unofficial leader of the village, and Lyra was terrified of what her father figure thought of this, but instead of addressing the couple he addressed the crowd.

"We, here in Riverwood are a close knit community; we help each other in times of need. Lyra and Camilla are in a time of need where they need support. Are you going to abandon your neighbours because of a preference of gender?" Alvor looked around with a disgusted look on his face, "If you are then I have given those people more respect than they deserve. I support these two, because I have seen how much they love each other, you may say it is unnatural but it is not. The lady Mara has chosen for them to fall in love, will you oppose a divine?"

Lyra looked at Alvor with an expression of immense gratitude; Dorthe broke through the crowd and sprinted to Lyra's side and hugged her around the waist. A murmur of agreement spread through the crowd like wild fire. People came in groups and on their own to congratulate the new couple who were still gobsmacked by how quickly their opinion had changed.

Alvor approached them, "So, you and Camilla, eh, nice catch." He said with a wink causing Lyra to blush and thank him for everything he had done for them. He brushed off the gratitude with a 'don't worry about it.'

Next Sigrid came and hugged both of them tightly before turning only to Lyra, "well I suppose it's time for 'the talk' but I may have to modify it a bit for the situation, such as what techniques you can use. In my youth i may have fooled around a bit, I can give you some pointers!"

Lyra looked aghast, "Sigrid!"

"I'm sure we can figure out some techniques ourselves right Lyra," Camilla added with a saucy wink.

"Don't encourage her!"

* * *

**The Triangle**

* * *

Over a year later, the girls had gone through much to regain the respect of the Village but they had finally done it. They could freely walk through the streets holding hands and kissing without any strange looks or comments.

They weren't on the streets now however.

Camilla pinned Lyra to the bed as they kissed hungrily, her hands caressing Lyra's slim figure. Lyra broke free, her hands moved up to tightly grip Camilla's backside and bringing her deeper into the passionate kiss.

Camilla broke the kiss and suckled on Lyra's neck causing her to moan in pleasure. As Camilla kissed down Lyra's neck she began to unbutton the shirt Lyra was wearing but she hesitated, looking up at Lyra.

Lyra had been… scared of being _that_ intimate so early when she was Sixteen so Camilla was waiting for her approval; it was Lyra's eighteenth birthday after all. Lyra gazed into her eyes, Camilla noticed Lyra's eyes had darkened with lust and whispered.

"I want you."

With all the confirmation she needed Camilla kissed down her collarbone as she removed more button and travelled lower and lower. A topless Lyra looked down to a nude Camilla's head lowering in between her legs.

This was going to be a long night.

Lyra woke the next morning with a naked body holding her close. She revelled in the feeling of Camilla pressed against her as she thought about all that had happened over the last year or so. Her life had definitely taken a turn for the best, despite having to change just about everyone's opinions and dealing with Sven and Faendal who still weren't giving up. But through it all she had Camilla and that was all she needed.

She had now given herself completely to Camilla


End file.
